El mejor regalo de cumpleaños
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Después de haber tenido el peor cumpleaños una misión secreta ¿podría provocar que su cumpleaños mejorara? Advertencia lemmon


Hola, debo admitir que esta historia no dejo de rondar mi cabeza e hizo que me inspirará más que con el regalo de Shikamaru, espero les guste.

Este fic es dedicado a todas las fans de Ino y sobre todo de ShikaIno

―Diálogos ―

«Pensamientos »

 **.**

 **.**

 **El mejor regalo de cumpleaños**

 **.**

 **.**

Dio ligeros golpes al colchón tratando de encontrar a su acompañante, al no sentirlo alzo la mirada y vislumbro que aún no amanecía, viro su vista al lado de su cama y estaba completamente sola.

― ¿Shikamaru? ―alzo la voz para que pudiera ser escuchada pero después de unos segundos en completo silencio se acostó bruscamente en el mullido colchón― Maldita sea ―acaricio las sienes al sentir un fuerte dolor provocado por todo el alcohol ingerido no hace muchas horas durante la fiesta del moreno

….

…

―Ino vámonos ―el moreno la sujeto para evitar que se cayera debido a los efectos de alcohol y sus zapatillas de aguja― Mujer problemática ―menciono al notar el tambaleo de la chica y la levanto para después encaminarse a la mesa donde todos sus amigos seguían ingiriendo bebidas

―Un brindis por el cumpleañero ―Kiba alzo un vaso al ver a Shikamaru acercarse― Oh vamos quita esa cara ―se burló cuando el moreno le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

― ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga si empezaron a tomar antes de que llegara? ―Shikamaru sostenía a Ino― Mira como esta Ino ―

―No te enojes Nara, fue idea de ella. Veras que en unos momentos tendrás acción ―Naruto abrazo al moreno mientras se esforzaba por formular las oraciones

―Problemático ―tomo uno de los vasos sobre la mesa y comenzó a beber

Pasadas algunas horas el lugar estaba casi vacío a no ser por la rubia quien insistía en quedarse y el moreno quien la cuidaba.

―Ino ya van a cerrar ―

―No pueden, específicamente rente este lugar y deben cumplir con su palabra de que no cerrarían hasta que yo me fuera ―se cruzó de brazos. Después de despejarse con agua fría y arreglar su maquillaje la rubia lucia impecable con su cabello recogido en media coleta y su cabello cayendo como cascada en su espalda un maquillaje discreto y un vestido color verde oscuro sujetado del hombro izquierdo de la chica, con plisado en la parte de enfrente y sujetado con pequeñas flores del mismo color, enfrente, el vestido le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y por detrás le llegaba al muslo, usaba unos zapatillas plateadas con tacón de aguja.

―Mujer problemática ―se inclinó y levanto a la chica en su hombro a pesar de los golpes y reclamos que hacia el siguió su camino como si nada

―Shikamaru ¡BAJAME! ―Ino pataleaba y golpeaba con el puño la espalda del chico

―Tsk ―saco las llaves de su chaqueta y encendió la luz del departamento

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―la rubia se acomodó el vestido después de que el chico la bajara

―Continuaremos nuestra fiesta en privado ―el moreno se acercó al cuello de la chica quien instintivamente ladeo la cabeza para darle mayor apertura

―Shika ―gimió al sentir el aliento del chico chocar contra su piel― Shika ―menciono una vez mas cuando el moreno poso sus manos en la cadera de la chica apretándola con firmeza.

Shikamaru dirigió su boca trazando un camino por el cuello y mentón de la chica hasta llegar a sus labios mismos que reclamo con desesperación, Ino respondió al mismo ritmo que el moreno marcaba iniciando una lucha con sus lenguas donde estaba decidida a no perder.

Mientras la besaba Shikamaru comenzó a deslizar el zipper del vestido haciendo que callera al piso y dejando a la rubia expuesta.

―Ino ―inclino su cabeza para poder tomar el pecho de la rubia y comenzar a masajearlo, al notar como se le erizaba la piel atrapo con sus labios el botón rozado que provocaba espasmos en el cuerpo de la rubia. Aumento la velocidad en las caricias y succión del pezón mientras Ino producía gemidos y gritos con cada acción.

La levanto para que las piernas de la chica rodearan su cintura, cuando la tuvo firme no dejo de acariciarla mientras caminaba a la cama donde la coloco lentamente esparciendo su dorado cabello por las sabanas; alzo la vista para contemplar el sonrojo que decoraba las pálidas mejillas, el aliento entrecortado y las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se habían formado en su piel, con su lengua recorrió desde el cuello al abdomen bajo hasta llegar a las pantaletas azules que cubrían la intimidad de la chica, no detuvo su camino y lamio sobre la tela provocando que la chica arqueara la espalda, no satisfecho comenzó a succionar y lamer por los bordes.

―Nara ―lo jalo del cabello suplicando que continuara

Tomándose su tiempo el cabeza de piña se hinco frente a la chica y deslizo la última prenda que la cubría y como anteriormente se acercó a la intimidad de la chica donde soplo delicadamente y con la punta de su lengua comenzó a recorrerla, conforme aumentaba la excitación de la rubia el aumentaba la velocidad dando pequeñas estocadas con la lengua; sintió como el cuerpo debajo de él comenzó a tensarse y aumento la velocidad hasta que se relajó.

Mientras la rubia se reponía del orgasmo comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y se deshizo de cada prenda hasta hacer contacto piel con piel.

Le beso tiernamente las mejillas, la nariz y la boca donde de a poco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad mientras sus manos recorrían la pálida piel debajo de él, con sus manos separo las rodillas de la chica y se acomodó entre ellas.

―Shika ―gimió al sentirlo tan cerca, comenzó a mover las caderas acercando la erección del moreno hacia ella.

Shikamaru se tomaba su tiempo y de vez en vez gemía al sentir los movimientos de la rubia. De una sola estocada ingreso en ella provocando que la chica se tensara, beso su cuello y comenzó a moverse lentamente entrando y saliendo de ella hasta que la chica empezó a moverse. Ino intercambio las posiciones colocándose encima del chico y movía las caderas en círculo, el moreno la sujeto firmemente de la cadera para que aumentara la velocidad.

―Ino ―alcanzo el pezón de la chica y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo mientras la rubia seguía moviéndose.

Ambos aumentaron la velocidad hasta que sus cuerpos se tensaron, el moreno siguió moviéndose hasta que la rubia se recostó encima de él respirando agitada.

―Feliz cumpleaños Shikamaru ―le dio un tierno beso en los labios rindiéndose a los brazos de Morfeo

―Te amo problemática ―le beso la frente y el acomodo entre sus brazos para acompañarla en el sueño

….

…

Bufo molesta al escudriñar la habitación, reconoció al instante su vestido verde tirado al lado de la puerta, la ropa del moreno y sus pertenencias; se colocó su bata color lila y encamino sus pasos hacia el baño esperando encontrar al Nara.

― ¿Shika? ―abrió la puerta y suspiro al encontrar la habitación vaciá. Después de varios minutos buscándolo por todo el departamento. Realizo varias llamadas y todas mandaban a buzón― Maldita sea ―lanzo el aparato en la cama y se metió a la ducha.

El agua helada recorrió cada parte de su piel, dejo que el agua la recorriera por varios minutos hasta que tomo el jabón y comenzó a ducharse. Al tomar el shampoo sonrió al recordar la primera vez que le insistió al moreno en comprarlo «Ambos tenemos el cabello largo y este producto nos ayudara» sonrió al recordar las palabras y suplicas que le había hecho hasta que logro convencerlo, después de esa ocasión no tenía que insistir ya que por iniciativa el chico compraba el producto.

Se envolvió con una toalla y busco en el armario del chico su ropa que había llevado desde que pasaba algunas noches en su casa. Se colocó su típico atuendo de un top y falda lila con sus sandalias ninja. Corrió hasta la puerta al escuchar que llamaban esperando que fuera el moreno.

―Más te vale decirme donde estuviste ―abrió de un tirón la puerta y se sonrojo al mirar un ambu frente a ella

―Yamanaka-san ―hizo una reverencia ―el Hokage la solicita ―le extendió una hoja y cuando la rubia la recibió el ambu desapareció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

―Más te vale que estés bromeando Naruto ―Ino golpeo la mesa con sus puños

―Ino sé que es tu cumpleaños y que es tu dia libre pero… ―

― ¡Pero nada! ―respiro profundamente― No iré ¿sabes que dirá Shikamaru si me voy? ―

―No creo que diga nada ―se recargo en su silla y miro fijamente a la rubia

―Explicate ―Ino se cruzó de brazos manteniendo la mirada al chico

―Shikamaru salió temprano a realizar una misión ―

― ¿Qué dices? ―la ira se apodero de su cuerpo al escuchar que el moreno había tomado una misión, en su cumpleaños

―Lo que escuchas, regresara al anochecer pero conociéndolo seguro será hasta mañana ¿Entonces? ―extendió la hoja a la chica frente a el

―… ―tomo la hoja y comenzó a leerla― Esto no es una misión ¿Cómo que una solicitud? ―

―Quien lo ordeno te pidió específicamente como acompañante durante esta noche ―

―Estas de broma ¿sabes que no soy una puta? ―arrojo la hoja haciendo que cayera al piso― No lo hare, me niego a ser una simple acompañante y ¿Qué es lo que quiere después? ¿Qué me acueste con él? ―

―Tal vez sea guapo y creeme que una puta cobraría mucho menos de lo que te ofrecen ―miro con burla al notar que el enojo de la chica iba en aumento

―No seas tonto ―

―Ino no lo repetiré ¿aceptas o no? Le puedo decir a Sakura o…―

―Callate Uzumaki ―pateo al rubio― acepto ―sin más se dio media vuelta y se fue con las manos en puño.

.

.

.

Azotó la puerta de su habitación para tratar de relajarse, mordió su labio inferior y se limpiaba una furtiva lágrima que salía de sus orbes. Se sentía traicionada, ella había hecho todo para que el Nara pasara un cumpleaños agradable ¿y que había hecho él? La dejo sola, prefirió realizar una misión a estar con ella y lo peor debía realizar un trabajo denigrante, odiaba cuando le asignaban esas misiones solo por su apariencia; no toleraba la idea de ser acompañate de hombres en fiestas de prestigio y que en ocasiones solicitaban algo más a lo que la rubia hacia que perdieran el conocimiento hasta el amanecer cuando por fin podía irse.

Esas misiones se habían terminado cuando empezó su relación con el cabeza de piña hace 9 años. Sonrió al recordar el tiempo que llevaban y negó con su cabeza al sospechar que el moreno se había aburrido de ella.

Tomo su bolso y guardo los utensilios que necesitaba para arreglarse y su kunai por si acaso.

.

.

.

.

Miro nuevamente la hoja que Naruto le había dado con las especificaciones de la misión, miro a todos lados en busca de un encapuchado que la guiaría con quien sería su acompañante.

―Al fin ―miro una silueta que dedujo era un hombre con capa negra un poco más alto que ella y que cubría su rostro― ¿No piensas decir nada? ―miro como el hombre se daba media vuelta esperando que ella lo siguiera.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda conforme avanzaba, no negaba que el paisaje era hermoso lleno de flores de diferentes colores a un costado del camino. Al mirar que la velocidad de su acompañante disminuía alzo la vista y miro una hermosa casa decorada como en un festival llena de listones de colores, flores, globos, lámparas y personas bailando. De la capa salió una mano pálida pareciera de una anciana, dirigió la mirada a donde le señalaba y observo una habitación.

―No necesitaras esa ropa ―Ino giro su vista y miro como aquel hombre se quitaba la capucha dejando ver a una anciana― Tienes lo que necesitas ahí ―abrió la puerta y empujo ligeramente a la chica― Tiene suerte, es un buen hombre ―tras decir eso cerró la puerta

― ¿Qué diablos? ―miro que la habitación era oscura, rápidamente busco un interruptor al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Al encontrar lo que buscaba miro a su alrededor era una habitación elegante con decoraciones doradas, los muebles bancos y al centro de la habitación una cama con un edredón rojo, sintió nauseas al pensar que le solicitarían en su misión algo relacionado con esa cama. Se acercó al notar que sobre la cama había un vestido morado que enmarcaba su figura, con aplicaciones de brillos y a la altura de las piernas la tela era holgada y tocaba el piso, las zapatillas eran negras y las amarraba con unas cintas delgadas decoradas con aplicaciones de brillos.

Miro una nota que le indicaba la hora en que debía estar lista, suspiro y comenzó a arreglarse se coloco el vestido y las zapatillas, se sentó frente al tocador y se hizo un recogido con una coleta dejando su mechón lacio al lado derecho de su rostro, ondulo el largo cabello a su espalda coloco una peineta lila a un lado de la coleta; tomo su maquillaje delineo sus ojos, coloco mascara en sus pestañas, se colocó un poco de sombra y se pintó los labios rojos. Se levantó para mirar el resultado y sonrió satisfecha, se sorprendió cuando escucho que abrían la puerta.

―Te esperan ―la anciana que la había encerrado apareció y le extendió una máscara― Debes ponerte esto ―

― ¿Por qué? ―tomo entre sus manos el antifaz y lo coloco con cuidado para que no se corriera el maquillaje

―Ya lo veras ―la encamino a un salón amplio donde la música retumbaba en las cuatro paredes, todos tenían máscaras y disfraces. Ino inspecciono el lugar y se sintió segura, feliz y llena de calidez como en cada reunión que ella organizaba con sus amigos― Espera aquí ―la anciana la dejo al centro de la pista donde Ino supuso que la encontraría el hombre que la había contratado.

― ¿Eres tu quién me contrato? ―Miro al chico que sujetaba su mano entre los guantes blancos que hacia juego con un smoking negro, camisa lila combinada con una corbata morada. Su rostro era cubierto por una máscara, no podía distinguir su rostro u ojos.

Durante toda la velada Ino estuvo al lado de aquel hombre silencioso, en ocasiones bailaba y le ofrecía aperitivos o bebidas que Ino aceptaba gustosa, pasadas varias horas los invitados comenzaron a irse y fue cuando noto que había una mesa de regalos repleta, sintió su corazón resquebrajarse al recordar que ella pudo haber recibido algunos y pasar una fiesta al lado de sus amigos y seres queridos.

Alzo la mirada cuando el hombre le extendió la mano y la dirigió al balcón, Ino quedo embobada al mirar el paisaje de estrellas y el jardín que estaba debajo de ella; inconscientemente sonrió y se olvidó de con quien estaba. Mantuvo la mirada fija para que aquella imagen perdurada en su memoria.

― ¿Te casarías conmigo? ―Ino giro para encarar al hombre frente a ella y cubrió su boca al mirar que estaba arrodillado y en sus manos le extendía una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul que contenía un anillo en forma de flor hecha con diamantes morados

La rubia no pudo articular ninguna palabra ante tal propuesta, en su cabeza millones de ideas giraban al armar todo lo que el Nara había tramado.

―Shika ―se hinco y lo abrazo mientras salinas salían de sus ojos― Acepto ―

Extendió su mano para que el moreno lo colocara en su dedo anular y sellaba la petición con un beso

―Te amo problemática ―susurro cerca de sus labios y con sus pulgares limpiaba el rastro de las lágrimas― Feliz cumpleaños ―

Después de haber iniciado su cumpleaños con incertidumbre y duda sin duda había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno hasta aquí este regalo para Ino y para cada fan de este gran personaje. Sé que es tarde pero si no son las 00:00 el cumpleaños sigue XD

Espero que les haya gustado, estaré esperando sus comentarios

Si tienen duda de como son los vestidos y a anillo de Ino les dejo los enlaces (quiten los espacios)

Vestido verde: www. Google . /search?q=ropa+de+fiesta+mujer&biw=1366&bih=630&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiVjcD_y6TPAhVIGz4KHdDZDr4Q_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=vestido++verde+&imgrc=LBX5cnrSu74VCM%3A

 **Vestido morado:** . /search?q=vestido+morado &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjr5I21jqfPAhVEFz4KHS57DckQ_AUICCgB&biw=1366&bih=630#imgrc=ahNqJd37PTzh8M%3A

 **Anillo:** www . google . com . mx / search?q=vestido+morado &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjr5I21jqfPAhVEFz4KHS57DckQ_AUICCgB&biw=1366&bih=630#tbm=isch&q=anillo+con+diamane+morado+&imgrc=b7LnqLKC1dbuTM%3A

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
